


Obsessed With Dreaming About You

by calaxia_the_fangirl



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: BillDip, F/F, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaxia_the_fangirl/pseuds/calaxia_the_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, age sixteen, has mysterious dreams about a white door with a top hat and cane on it, but he can never seem to reach it. What happens when he finally reaches it? He meets a magical being he had almost forgotten from a long time ago, and he leads Dipper into a completely different world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV:

I ran through the dark forest as the large monster a few steps behind chased me. My arms scratched against outstretched branches, leaving long dark scratches, some with trails of blood running down my arm. I clutched the journal in my hand and breathed heavily with each painful step, my face drenched with sweat. As I kept running, feeling the trees staring down at me, I glanced behind to see how far the monster was, he wasn't far. I neared a door in the middle of a clearing, it had a halo of light around it and was barely in my sight. I reached out my free hand, reaching for it. Reaching, reaching... But I was too late, the monster's teeth clamped down around me and I was surrounded by complete and utter darkness. 

I bolted up right, screaming and drenched in sweat. I looked around and saw my room. It was a dream! Thank God. I glanced at Mabel alarmingly, but she was still sleeping. Slowly and quietly, I got out of bed and sneaked into the bathroom. The bright light blinded me, but I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. Drying it with a towel, I sighed. I had been having these dreams for days, in each one I would be chased into the woods by something- Once, I was even chased by Grunkle Stan- and then I would see a door. The door was always the same. White with an eerie glow, and there was always a cane and a top hat carved into the wood of the door. I didn't know what it meant, but it obviously meant something. I had searched my journal thoroughly for anything about dreams or doors, but found nothing. I switched off the light and crawled back into my bed, and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

But, this dream was different than the one I just had. I wasn't being chased. I was walking through the same forest, but no monster. I was searching for something, the journal tucked under my arm and the other pointing around, looking for the right direction to go in. I walked on, looking around suspiciously, always turning back, as if I expected someone to be following me. Then, I found it. The clearing in the forest where the door stood. A door with nothing behind it, but I knew it must lead somewhere, I don't know where, but I knew it would. 

I kept going until I was directly in front of it. My hand hovered above the handle, was this it? After days of unfinished dreams, was I finally going to discover what was behind this door? I was a split second away from finding out the answer to my question, when I felt a cold breeze surround me. I stiffened and I felt a chill down my spine, goosebumps appeared along my skin. 

"Who-who's there?" I stuttered nervously, spinning around. I saw nothing but trees, no one in sight. I told myself to relax, it was just the wind. Then, wind whirled around me violently, spinning faster and faster until it lifted my feet slowly off the ground. I was too scared to scream. It's just a dream, it's just a dream. A booming voice filled my ears over the deafening sound of the wind around me and my heart thundered.

"Hello Dipper..."

"Who are you? Where are you?" I shouted over the noise.

"...Or should I call you Pinetree?"

I growled and my face turned red. "Don't call me that!" But the voice started to sound oddly familiar, it echoed and the way he said "Pinetree" was ragingly similar to...

"Bill? Bill Cipher?" I said uncertainly.

"You aren't as dumb as I expected." He said surprised.

"Shut up." I mumbled, then louder I demanded, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish." I heard him snap his fingers and the wind circling me disappeared and I fell towards the ground. Screaming, I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. But I didn't collide with the floor. Instead, I felt arms cradle around me, catching my fall. But they weren't weak skinny arms like Bill's, they were strong muscular arms. I looked up at the face hovering above mine. He had silky blonde hair covering one eye, a majestic jawline, shining blue eyes that had a strange glow to them, and when he grinned at me, he revealed two rows of perfectly white teeth. But all in all, he resembled the triangle guy Bill Cipher.

"W-wait, Bill is that you?" I asked, peering at him.

He laughed, but it didn't sound high pitched and echoed, it was deep and masculine.

"You guessed correctly, Pinetree. I can take the form of a human, and I don't have to posses a human's body to do so."

I thought crossed my mind, if Bill wasn't wearing any clothes as a dream demon, then was he... I looked at the chest I was currently leaning on, it was bare except for the unblemished toned abs covering it. 

"Bill... You're not wearing any clothes!" I exclaimed, "You're naked!"

He looked down and grinned. "How nice of you to notice, do you like it better that way?"

I blushed angrily. "No! What the- why would I... Put some clothes on, man!"

He sighed. "Patience, Pinetree." With a snap of his fingers, a white button down shirt and a yellow vest appeared on him.

"Now get off of me and look away." He instructed.

I squirmed out of his grasp and did as I was told. He snapped his fingers again and black pants appeared on his legs, along with a pair of black shoes on his bare feet. 

A felt a small regret not seeing his full body when he wasn't bearing clothes, but then I scolded myself for such thoughts. 

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance." Bill said, adjusting his bow tie.

I was confused for a second.

"I can read minds, dumbass." He explained.

Well that's just great, isn't it. Bill was inspecting his shoes, I don't know what for, but he wasn't looking so I stared at him, it was like perfect and precious combined together and became a human. I couldn't find a single flaw in his face, or his body. I don't know what I felt, but I just longed to do many things. I longed to run my hands through his hair, I longed to run my hands over his chest, I longed to press my lips against his.

"Why Pinetree, I'm flattered." Bill said, smirking to himself.

I blushed deeply. "Don't read my thoughts, Cipher." I demanded.

He stopped looking at his shoes and locked his eyes on mine. He took slow steps towards me until he got dangerously close. He stared down at me, since I was about a foot shorter than him, and he lined up his face directly with mine, he was so close I could feel his breaths and hear his heartbeat. 

"W-what are you-" He interrupted me with a finger on my lips.

"Quiet, Pinetree."

"Stop calling me pine-" This time instead of his finger on my lips, it was his mouth.

Something washed over me, I don't know what, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away and I wanted with all my heart for him never to pull away either. He took my right hand and laced his fingers with mine, my heart was beating faster and faster. I reached up my left hand and ran my fingers through his hair, it was unbelievably soft. I enjoyed the feel of his blonde hair through my fingers, and it made me fall deeper into the kiss. Our lips were inseparable, I could hear my heartbeat in my head. For a moment, I forgot this was only a dream. For a quick second, I parted my lips for some air and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned lightly and he pulled me closer, I could feel his member, hard as rock, pressing against mine, which was equally as hard.

"Pinetree.." He whispered as he pulled away for a second.

"W-what." I was disappointed and wanted his lips back on mine. 

"This isn't a dream."

"Wait, what?" I was perturbed.

"He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered again, "This isn't a dream."

I glanced around. "So I'm actually in the forest right now?"

"Yes."

"And a dream demon in the form of a human just made out with me?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable."

"The second one isn't that disappointing, actually."

I glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. 

Shaking my head, I inquired, "So how did I even get here?"

"Um, duh, I'm a dream demon."

"Wait, what about the door?" I turned to where the door stood, but it was gone. "What, it was right here! I was about to open it!"

"Sure..." He said unbelieving.

"You must know something about the door! It has a cane and a top hat carved into it." Then I looked at Bill. He was holding a cane and he was wearing a top hat.

"Wait... Maybe I did open the door, and you came out." I reasoned.

"Kid, those were just dreams." Bill said exasperated. "I have nothing to do with any door."

But I didn't believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's POV:

The sun streamed through my window and I lazily opened my eyes. I sat up in my bed yawning, there were faint birds chirping outside and it felt so quiet and peaceful...

"Hey Pinetree."

I yelped and turned to the human demon sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Wait, so it wasn't a dream!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, didn't I tell you that in the forest? Stupid pinetree..." He mumbled.

"Then, how did I get back here? I don't remember..." I searched my memory but didn't recall walking back to the shack.

"Well after I fucked you-"

"You did NOT!" I accused.

"How do you know, you don't remember anything." He replied.

"I remember you turning human and... kissing me." I pushed out the last words with difficulty. It was still hard to believe that even happened. I looked back at Bill and he was grinning at the memory, he hid his smile when he saw that I noticed it.

"Okay, but I did you and you liked it." He stated.

"R-really?" I was starting to believe it actually happened.

"Yeah, why do you think your butt hurts?" He asked.

It was true, my whole backside was sore.

"S-so we actually... did it?" I said more out of surprise than uncertainty. Well, damn. I can cross that off the list of things I wanted to do with the demon.

"Oh, you have a list?" He inquired, "Interesting..."

I blushed angrily. "For the last time, stop reading my mind!"

"Well, since you're keeping a list... " He crossed his legs and leaned his back on the wall. "I didn't really screw you, I made you fall asleep and carried you back to the shack, your back hurts because I dropped you on the way. Sorry about that."

Well, he lied to me but told the truth in the end. Guess he's not completely cold-hearted.

"How could you think such things about me? I'm not the least bit cold-hearted." He said, making an innocent face.

"I've had enough of your stupid mind-reading, Bill! Don't do it agai-" He cut off my scolding by planting his soft lips on mine. It took me by surprise, but once again, I let him kiss me and fell back onto the bed while he went down with me. He lay on top of me, then adjusted his position, so he was towering above me, only my face making contact with me. He lifted my shirt up and I let him, deepening into the kiss. 

"OH MY GOD DIPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed a voice from the other side of the room. Oh shit, I forgot about Mabel.

Bill pulled away from me and sat back, gasping for air. I was doing the same, and blushing of embarrassment.

"Umm... I was- I'm not- I don't... Bill?" I looked to him for help, but he grinned and shook his head.

"Wait, Bill?" Mabel said incredulously, "Bill CIPHER? The crazy dream demon that possessed you four years ago?"

"Um, heh... Yeah." I said guiltily, rubbing my neck.

"You're GAY?" She exclaimed.

"Enough with the questions, little girl." Bill scolded Mabel. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I AM SIXTEEN AND I WILL ASK MY BROTHER AS MANY QUESTIONS AS I WANT AS LONG AS HE'S WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE DIRTY LITTLE-"

She let off a string of curses, some of which I didn't even know. I jumped up and pulled her away from Bill as she threw punches towards him, hitting nothing but air.

"Mabel, Mabel calm down, it's okay!" I assured her.

"I won't let that dorito hurt you! Even in his charming human body." He growled at him, but he just smiled smugly at her.

"I'll be fine Mabel, I'm 16. I can take care of myself." I said patting her back. She finally stopped throwing punches and sighed.

"I know, but you know sometimes I can get in 'over-protective sister' mode." She smiled and hugged me.

"Okay, enough mushy sibling stuff." Bill said rolling his eyes.

"You're just JEALOUS." Mabel said to him and stuck her tongue out.

I went back to my bed and sat down on it. Bill pulled me closer and I put my head in his lap while he played with my hair. Mabel crossed her arms and glared at Bill, who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Dipper, I'll be downstairs, okay?" Mabel said getting up, "If anything happens, just call me."

"Relax we'll be fine." Bill said, smiling slyly.

"I wasn't asking YOU." She scowled. "Dipper? Anything, anything at all, just call me."

"Got it." I said sleepily, turning to bury my face in Bill's chest. But he pushed me off. 

"Hey! I was comfy." I said annoyed.

"I'm not about to let you fall asleep now, you just woke up. Let's have some fun." He teased and pulled me into a kiss. I loved his kisses, they always felt so full. He tasted like danger, but felt so safe.

"How can someone taste like danger?" Bill stopped to ask.

"Shut up." I muttered and continued kissing him. But I wanted more. I slipped off his vest and pulled open his shirt, revealing his glorious chest. I ran my fingers along his chest, feeling every inch, every centimeter. I heard Bill's voice in my head, purring softly.

"Let me give you more."

"Give me everything you've got." I replied, gasping for air. 

He pried off my t-shirt and pulled down my pants, leaving me with nothing but my boxers on. He pulled me up so that we were both standing on our knees. I dug my fingers past his pants and hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers. I took a deep breath and pulled down sharply, not daring to take my eyes off his face, then slowly I looked down at his hard member. He pulled off my boxers and ran his fingers down my member.

"B-bill..." I stuttered, because it was the only word I could get out of my mouth. He turned me around and pulled my waist towards him, his member right behind my opening.

"W-wait, Bill!" I said alarmingly, I wanted to think this through. But I was too late, he pulled my waist sharply to his body, and pushed his member in.

I moaned loudly. "Oooh... Bill... Ah-"

"Quiet, Pinetree. You'll bring up that annoying sister of yours." He scolded.

"B-Bill, I think I'm gonna-" I groaned between gasps, and then there was white liquid all over the bed sheets. 

Bill pulled his member out, causing me to gasp and collapse onto the bed breathing heavily. 

"I have to go." Bill said. He snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared on his body.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, "Now?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back, Pinetree." And he disappeared down the stairs.

I quickly pulled on my clothes and sat on the ground, thinking about Bill, when Mabel came running up the stairs.

"Dipper!" She yelled, "Did he do anything to you? Are you okay? What did he-"

"Jeez Mabel, relax. One question at a time." I slowed her down.

"Okay okay, I'm calm." She said slowly, "Did he take your soul?"

"No, but he took my virginity." I muttered.

"He did WHAT NOW?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper's POV:

I was out for a walk, the breeze wafted through my hair. I trudged on through the forest, the only thoughts occupying my head were the memories of what I did with Bill earlier today, before he left. Why did he leave in such a hurry? I was dying to know, but then again, I was dying to know many things. I walked around aimlessly until I saw the sky turn pink, telling me sunset was approaching. I quickly ran back to the shack, if I wasn't back by sundown, I'd be in big trouble with Grunkle Stan. Panting, I pushed open the door and got in. I glanced back at the sky, it was a slightly dark blue, I just made it. I headed upstairs to celebrate my victory with a long nap when someone called for me.

"DIIIIPPERRRR!" Grunkle Stan yelled, he sounded angry. "COME HERE RIGHT. NOW."

I followed his voice and found him doing the laundry.

"Grunkle Stan, I just got home, the sun didn't set yet, I-"

"No, it's not about that, you always get home on time." He explained. I sighed of relief.

"Great, then what do you need?" I said happily.

"You're still in trouble, Dipper." He said, tonelessly.

"W-what, why? What did I do?" I searched my brain for anything wrong I'd done recently, besides screwing Bill, which Grunkle Stan had no idea about. Only Mabel knew and.... What if she told him? Oh no.

"I was doing laundry, and I found this." He scowled and held up my bedsheets, which were, of course, covered in my... you know what.

"Oh, that.." I laughed nervously. "That's... vanilla yogurt?" 

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Uh huh..."

I continued laughing awkwardly, I've been laughing for too long, I thought to myself.

"Who was that blonde guy that left earlier?" He inquired.

"Ummm..." I thought of a lie I could tell, "He's the... Mailman?" Damn, I was horrible at this.

"Well even if he was the mailman, I don't think he was here to deliver mail."

At this point I had nothing to say, so I remained silent. He frowned and looked directly at me.

"Dipper, you're sixteen, don't lie to me. Who. Was. That. Guy?"

"B-bill... C-..." For some reason, it was so hard to say his name, it was like an invisible hand blocking my mouth. 

"Bill? Bill who?" He gestured for me to continue.

"It was Bill Ci-" Before I could finish my sentence I was lifted into the air, by nothing, and carried all the way up the stairs and into my room. I was dropped on the bed, and the door shut closed on its own.

"What the hell?" I looked around, but nothing that could've carried me up here was in sight. Then, a blue and gold glow appeared on my bed and Bill the human appeared.

"Bill? What the fuck was that?" I yelled. He signaled for me to be quiet.

"You can't tell your old uncle about me, Pinetree." He explained, "He doesn't like me. I'll be banished to the other side of the universe or something, he'll call in that psycho brother of his. "

"Okay calm down, was that you, covering my mouth or something?" I asked.

"Obviously..." He looked down, I couldn't help noticing he looked a bit sad. He was so CUTE when he was sad, but it broke my heart.

"Hey," I grabbed his shoulders and made him face me, "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course, of course..." He smiled at me, and his eyes shone like diamonds. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to me, grabbing him by the collar. 

"Pinetree..." He said softly, bringing his hands down to the bottom of my spine, inside my shirt, and then back up again. I bit his lower lip, causing him to moan sexily. I let go of his lip and sealed the kiss once again, slipping my tongue into his mouth, and he pushed his into mine, our tongues got tangled together, sliding against each other, saliva getting everywhere. I arched my back, pressing myself against him, and he fell back onto the bed as I lay on top of him. I pressed against him harder, my member grinding on his. He panted slightly, but told me to keep going. But I stopped for a second, and gasped for some air.

"Is this why you came back?" I asked him breathlessly. He simply stared at me.

"W-what is it?" I asked, he didn't answer and continued staring at me, breathing heavily.

"Bill!" I shouted at him. 

"What?" He said, snapping back to reality. "Oh, sorry you just look so... Hot."

"Umm, hot like... the temperature?" I asked uncertainly.

"No," He said shaking his head and laughing, "You look sexy." He smiled at me.

I blushed crazily. "I.. I don't look..." I was at a loss for words. "You... I love you."

I stiffened, did I really just say that? I didn't mean to, it just came out unexpectedly.

"Really?" Bill raised his eyebrows. 

"I.. Yes?" 

"Yes?"

"Yes." I was blushing so red, I could feel my cheeks burning, my neck felt warm too.

"I'm glad to hear that..." He said grinning mischievously, "And Pinetree, you have a little something on your neck."

"My neck?" I reach for my neck, it was warm to the touch, how much was I blushing?

"Yeah, it's red as blood. Lemme fix that for you." He brought his face to my neck and sucked on it.

I gasped, not expecting it, but I let him. Letting my head fall back, his mouth on my neck, I held onto his shoulders. Then he pulled away, leaving a large hickey on my neck. I rubbed it, feeling the still wet spot. Bill was all riled up, he lunged for me, kissing me passionately, his tongue not missing a single spot in my mouth. His hands were all over my body, he tore my shirt off, running his hands over my chest. I just lay there, breathing and enjoying every second of it. Then without warning, he pried off my pants and boxers, he lowered himself.

"Wait, Bill what are you doing?" I asked, trying to sit up, but Bill pressed me back down. He grabbed my erection with both hands and started sucking on it.

I moaned loudly, savoring the moment, loving the feel of my thing in his mouth. But then.

"Bill, I- I'm gonna do it again... I'm gonna c-cum." I moaned, then sprayed out the white liquid, it got all over Bill's mouth, he licked it hungrily.

"Bill..." I groaned, but I pulled him back to me, so I could kiss him again. He kissed me back, rubbing my member as he did. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Then I heard a faint voice near the stairs. "Come on Waddles, I found a jar of glitter up here!"

Oh shit, it was Mabel.

"Bill, Bill stop." I tried to stop Bill before Mabel came in, but he grunted for me to shut up and rubbed my member harder.

"Ooooh Bill, really... Oooooh no no, keep going..." I moaned.

"So Waddles, what do you-" 

"Oink."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She screamed. Grunkle Stan came running behind her, and gasped.

"Dipper!" He shouted.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted.

"Oink."

"Wait, is that Bill Cipher?" Grunkle Stan shouted in shock.

"That's me!" Bill said way too happily.

"Bill, what are you-"

"Quiet Pinetree, and by the way, you're naked."

"I'm- SHIT." I quickly grabbed the blankets and covered my legs and chest.

"Dipper, you better explain this NOW." Stan demanded.

"I-I... He... I was having a dream but then he appeared, and then it wasn't actually a dream, but I thought it was a dream, because I was dreaming, but I wasn't dreaming, and he turned t a human and he kissed me, but I let him because he's really hot and I think I love him and we kind of had sex, okay not kind of, he did and it was really good, but then he left and we were just kissing and I'm rambling now oh shit, holy shit. Bill look what you've done!" I caught my breath once I finished talking. Mabel and Stan stood speechless with blank faces.

"I think I understood that..." Mabel said slowly.

"I didn't." Grunkle Stan said, crossing his arms. "Weird demon boy, out of my house. Dipper, you're grounded. Mabel, keep an eye on him. Grunkle Stan, go watch TV." Then he went back downstairs.

"Guess I have to leave." Bill said, floating mid air.

"No! Bill please don't go." I pleaded him.

"Aww Pinetree, I'll sneak back when your freaky sister isn't watching." Mabel crossed her arms and frowned at Bill.

"Promise you'll come back." I told him, my eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Don't cry Pinetree, you're too old for that, you're also too old for promises, but I will be back. Remember, I'm everywhere." He kissed me one more time, and I held him close to me as long as he would let me.

"Okay Bill, you're gone, bye." She pulled him away and pushed him out of the window.

"I love you Pinetree!" He called back as he floated off.

I blushed, talking to myself, "Hear that? He said he loves me. He loves me! Haha he loves me!" I flopped onto my back, laughing and grinning like crazy.

"Dude, you look high." Mabel grunted from her bed. She was gazing at an picture of us when we were twelve. 

"Hey, watcha lookin' at?" I asked her as I quickly put back on my clothes.

"It's just... We used to be so young and we only cared about having fun and adventures, but recently you've just been interested in girl- well, guys I guess, and you're gonna be too busy making out with a handsome demon to spend time with me anymore." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Mabel, why didn't you say so? I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You're my sister, and no guy is going to change that. You and Bill will learn to get along." I hugged her and went back to my bed, my hand landing on something sticky.

"Oh great, another bed sheet to be washed..." I wiped off the white liquid on my shorts, then headed to the laundry room.

"Bill and Dipper... Not bad, actually." Mabel said to herself. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper's POV:

I laid awake in my bed all night, thinking about Bill. No matter what I tried to change the subject of my thoughts to, it just snapped back to Bill. Not a second passed by that I wanted him beside me. I closed my eyes for a few long seconds.

"I wish you were here." I whispered quietly. When I opened my eyes, there was nothing around me but a white blankness.

"What the?" I was floating mid air. I waved my arms and legs frantically, "What is this?" I looked around, there was no floor, no ceiling, no walls, it was all infinite.

"Is this a dream?" I asked myself

"Kind of."

"W- Who's there?" I shouted.

"Relax kid," The owner of the voice appeared out of a blue fire. "It's just me."

"Bill!" I exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Well, jesus Pinetree, I didn't think you'd miss me so much." I said, brushing off small blue flames from his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't.. I mean, I didn't miss you that much... Heh." I lied.

"Sure.."

"Where are we, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, this is a dreamscape, it's kind of like inside your mind."

"So I'm not dreaming?"

"Nah. We're just intruding your thoughts." He explained.

"So, if I think about something, it appears here?"

"Basically."

Suddenly millions of Bill Ciphers appeared out of nowhere, occupying the space we were floating in.

"Guess you've been thinking about me, huh pinetree?" He smirked.

"What? Noooo..." I lied. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated to try and make the Bills disappeared. When I opened my eyes, expecting them to be gone, they were all still there, except now, they were all naked.

"GAAAAH, what did I do?!" I screamed. I heard the original Bill laughing hard.

"Oh my god pinetree, I always wondered what goes on in your mind." He said between laughs.

I blsuhed. "Shut up." Concentrating again, I made all the Bills disappear, each one gone with a small pop. I turned to Bill, who was still laughing.

"Can I make you disappear?" I asked.

"No, because then you'd never get out of here." He said, gasping for air, his laughs dying down.

"Oh." I focused on my thoughts and I managed to make a floor appear. Great, I didn't like floating on nothing. Bill, however, was still hovering above the ground.

I sat on the ground and closed my eyes, trying to think about everything that happened yesterday. In just one day, I fell in love with this devilishly handsome demon, lost my virginity, traveled to my effing mind, what else could happen.

"We could fuck again." Bill suggested.

"Jeses, stop reading my thoughts, you perverted demon." I scowled.

"I don't have to read your mind, I'm in it. Everything you think just shows up in this empty space." He explained like I was four.

"Having sex is out of the question." I said simply.

"Aw come on, do it for the fangirls." He urged.

"The what now?" I perked my head up.

"Heh, nothing, pinetree." 

I shook my head, trying to think about that white door.

"Thinking about the door again?" Bill asked.

"BILL!" I jumped up. "Stop reading my..." It was right there. The white door, right in front of my face.

"There could be nothing in there." Bill said, "Are you sure you can deal with the disappointment?"

"I don't know until I go in." I grabbed the doorknob, but I didn't turn it. I took a deep breath. I was too worried there would be just pure nothingness there.

"Wait, Pinetree." Bill said, a split second before I turned the handle. 

"What?" I turned to him. For the first time, Bill look concerned, and even worried.

"I know what's on the other side of the door... Don't go in there." He warned me.

"Wait, all this time you knew?" I stepped back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- It doesn't matter, pinetree, don't go in there. It's a portal to another world, a world not like ours. It's an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?" 

"Dipper." He said, using my real name for the first time, it sounded so unnatural when he said it, I actually preferred Pinetree for once. "Trust me on this, you don't want to deal with what's on the other side of that door. It's strange and uncomprehending." He shuddered.

"H-have you been there before?" I asked worriedly.

"Too many times, I was nearly attacked to death." 

I took a few breaths, then I turned back to the door. After so many nights of dreaming about this door, I could finally reach it, but this was the same as my dreams. I was so close to reaching it, but something was always stopping me. I wasn't going to let Bill, of all things, stop me now.

"I'm going in." I decided.

"Then let me go with you." I spun around in shock.

"You will?" I asked happily.

"I can't stop you from going, but I won't let you go alone."

I grinned and hugged him.

"Woah there, Pinetree. I'm not much of a hugger." He laughed nervously. I smiled and let go.

"Okay Cipher, let's do this." We put our hands on the doorknob at the same time, and turned it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper's POV:  
As Bill and I walked into the door, I held my breath and closed my eyes, walking in a straight line. When I opened them, I gasped loudly. Looking around, everything was so three dimensional, it was so weird, things were shining and glistening, the sun was much brighter. I looked down at my body and it was completely different, the cloth of my clothes was so detailed, and everything was just so... Unnatural. Bill held my hand.  
"Welcome to the other side of the door, this is California."  
"California, I know where that is, and it looks nothing like this."  
"No, this is a different California, in this world, everything is more realistic, terrible things happen here that don't happen back home, but this place has nothing like Gravity Falls."  
"Wow." I gasped, taking in the sights.   
"Oh, and there's one thing that will be hard for you to process." Bill said  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, in this world, we're cartoon characters... From a show called Gravity Falls. People all around the world watch the series, and we're practically famous."  
I stared at him. "This is a joke, right?"  
He shook his head. "I'm not kidding, pine tree. You anted to know what was behind the door, here's what it is."  
"Well then..." I walked down the streets with Bill and a lot of people we passed by were staring and whispering. I think I heard a few people mention the word cosplay, no idea what it meant though. Then, we came across a girl. She was wearing a hat just like mine and had short fluffy hair. When she looked up and saw us she squealed and ran up to me, grinning directly in my face.  
"Oh my gosh! You're Dipper Pines!" She squealed excitedly.  
"Umm, yeah..."  
"Oh my gosh that so cool! You look just like him, great outfit! Can I take a selfie with you?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled out a phone and snapped a picture of her, bill, and I.  
"And lemme guess, YOURE Bill Cipher!!!" She said to Bill. "Oh my gosh, you guys are so cool! Let's hang out sometime, let's hang out right now! Come on, I know a great restaurant down the street." She grabbed our wrists and dragged us a few miles downtown. We entered a restaurant with a strange name, Taco Bell. We sat down and the girl ordered three tacos.  
"Must be weird being a dipper and coming here huh, after Dipper Goes To Taco Bell."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Never mind", she said, chewing, "you don't want to know"  
"Yeah pinetree, it's horrible reading material for the troubled soul."  
"OMG you called him Pinetree! That's so CUTE, I totes ship billdip! What about you?"  
"B-bill dip?" I stuttered.  
"Oh yes, you have no idea..."  
"That's so cool, cuz I'm actually writing a billdip story! It's so cool, basically dipper has these weird dreams about a white door...." I froze. "And there's a lot of Bill and Dipper action, they do all these dirty things." I couldn't move, I was speechless.  
"BILL!" I turned trim suddenly. "Why is she explaining what... You know, the... You know! And you never mentioned FANFICTION, they write that too???"  
"Woah, dude, what's wrong, chill."  
"Listen," Bill said, looking her in the eye. "I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone else, got it?"  
"You have my word." She promised.  
"Bill what are you doing?" I whispered urgently.  
"We aren't cosplayers. We came through a magical door from another dimension. We're from the REAL Gravity Falls."  
"Wait, this is true?" She asked, wide eyed.  
"Everything I just said is completely true." He swore.  
"Wait, magical door, just like my story!" She realized.  
"Everything happening in your story is happening to us, you are writing our lives."  
"Oh my gosh, so you two actually DID IT???" She asked grinning. I blushed and nodded.  
"God that's so CUTE! Can I see you guys kiss?" She fangirled, I guess that's the right term. Bill shrugged and turned to me. I swallowed nervously. I liked kissing him, but not in front of other people. Bill leaned in and reluctantly I kissed him, holding my lips against his for a few moments, then pulling away. My face was heated up.  
The girl squealed loudly, receiving stares, and she took a picture of us on her phone.  
"Oh, my name's Ria by the way." She said grinning and holding out her hand. I shook it, then Bill.   
"Let's go to my place." She said, and we followed her out the door.  
"This is IMPOSSIBLY AMAZING!!!" She squealed. I took Bills hand and he squeezed it. We smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Ria's POV:  
I sat down and pulled open my laptop. Bill and Dipper were in the living room, discussing something. I wondered what they were talking about, then I had an idea. I opened up my billdip fanfiction and started typing:  
Then Bill started talking about cheese.  
I heard Bill in the other room. "You know, I really like cheese. There's all sorts of cheese, there's yellow cheese, and white cheese, and even blue cheese."  
"Bill. what the actual fuck." Dipper said tonelessly. Bill's eyes widened.  
"Did I really say that? Jesus, I didn't mean to it just came out. I-"  
"Yeah, sure. Cheese man." He scoffed. Bill groaned. I giggled and turned back to my laptop. What if I deleted a part if the story? What would that do? I looked back at the other room and saw them playfully teasing each other. I didn't need to know right away. I typed a few more sentences, and closed my laptop. I entered the living room and grinned.  
"So how are you guys taking all this in?" I asked.  
"I'm fine," Bill said coolly, "it's the Pinetree who's freaking out."  
"I. AM. NOT. FREAKING. OUT." He said between heavy breaths.  
My point exactly." Bill said, and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"So, wow, I can actually write something and it happens to you guys." I said, I had a lot to take in as well. Meeting my favorite characters, who were supposed to be fictional in the first place. It was literally mind blowing. Like I was living just some seemingly realistic dream, it was amazing either way.  
"So pinetree..." Bill said slowly.  
"What?" He snapped, grabbing at his hair stressfully.   
"Are you sure you wanted to cross that door?" He asked.  
Dipper was quiet for a few mere seconds, pondering his answer. "Yes. Yes I am." He decided.  
"Pinetree, we'll be fine..." He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and burying his nose in the top of his hat. "Stop worrying."  
Dipper teared up. "It's just so weird. Here we don't even exist." He whispered, like he was scared that if he said it too loud, they would disappear and be sucked into a tv and aired in an episode. Bill inhaled and took off Dipper's hat, running his hands through his brown hair. "You're with me, Pinetree. You're my Pinetree and I'm your Dorito. And together we'll be okay. Okay?" Dipper sighed and leaned into Bill's chest. He nodded quietly, afraid to say anything.  
Finally I was able to talk again, "awwwww, you guys are adorable." I smiled at them and their gay cuteness. "This is SO kawaii." I snapped more pictures of them on my phone.  
"Remember," Bill warned me, "You can't tell anyone about us."  
"Right." I nodded, completely remembering my promise. "Not a soul." I mimed zipping my lips shut. Bill squeezed Dipper gently, as if reassuring that everything would be fine. Dipper managed a small smile and Bill kissed the top if his forehead. Dipper closed his eyes and let him, Bill leaving trails of kisses down his face to his mouth, where he kissed him passionately, and Dipper kissed him back. I resisted the urge to squeal happily and sinked away silently, giving them their space.  
Mabel's POV:  
Yawned as sun streamed through my window. I jumped off the bed, Dipper wasn't on the bed next to mine, maybe he was downstairs. It was too early for him to be anywhere else. I skipped down the stairs and greeted Grunkle Stan.  
"Mornin, Grunkle Stan!" I chirped. He grunted in response.   
"You seen Dipper?" I asked him. Looking around.  
"Um, no. No one's left the shack all morning. Or night." He said, scratching his back.  
"Oh." I said, puzzled. "Then where's my bro bro at?"   
"Well the kid's grounded, so he can't be out, or anywhere away from the shack at all. And no where near that demonic triangle man."  
"But Grunkle Stan," I said, prepared to fight for my brother. "Bill and Dipper really care about each other, they can't go for three hours without seeing each other! What they have is special." I said "special" while making a rainbow shape with my hands and putting on a serious face. "They HAVE to be allowed to date." I stated, stomping my foot. He looked at me like he might actually consider it.  
"No."  
"What! But my speech!" I complained.  
"Kid, I know you love your brother, I do too. But that triangle Cipher is not to be messed with."  
"Why don't you TRUST him?" I asked.  
"Don't ask me anymore questions, now go get your brother. He's probably just masturbating in the closet again."  
"Wait, how do you-"  
"Go!" He demanded, looking away nervously. I shrugged and plodded upstairs. He wasn't in the closet. I check our whole room, I checked the whole shack. I checked in all the cupboards, I checked under all the mats, I tried to check in Grunkle Stan's secret lair behind the vending machine but he didn't let me.  
"Grunkle Stan, he's nowhere!" I exclaimed, out of breath from searching every inch of the mystery shack.  
"Did you check everywhere?" He asked.  
"Well I didn't check under that pebble I found upstairs..." I trailed off in thought.  
"Ummm, I don't think he's there." He groaned, "that stupid kid is running off again, probably with Bill. Doing who knows what."  
"But Grunkle Stan," I tried again, "Bill really likes Dipper, I used to hate him but if he makes my bro bro happy, I'm happy." He finally came to his senses.  
"You're right kid, he is sixteen, he has a freedom to love who he wants. I just didn't expect you punks to grow up so fast... He trudged away sadly.  
"Aww, poor Grunkle Stan." But I had a job to do, I spent the next many hours walking around Gravity Falls with Waddles and asking everyone I knew if they had seen Dipper or a tall man with a bow tie and top hat, since that was only way I could think to describe Bill. Sighing, I walked home painfully, my feet were aching from running around all day trying to find Dipper. The sun sinked behind the hills, and I stared off into the sunset, forgetting where I was, forgetting what I was thinking of, like all of time froze and the only things moving were the sun setting and me breathing slowly, inhaling the pine scent of the forest. When I was brought back to my senses, I walked the rest of the way back to the shack. Maybe dipper was just fooling around in the forest this morning and was lazing off in the shack this whole time while I was out.   
I pushed open the door and Grunkle Stan was sitting hunched on the sofa and rubbing his temples with with fingers nervously.   
"Grunkle Stan, is Dipper here?" I asked tiredly. He sighed and dropped his head in his palms.  
"No. I was looking at footage from the security cameras in your room..."  
I didn't stop him to ask why he put cameras in our private room, but I would pester him about that later. I listened to what he was saying now.  
"Bill has him. Bill. That demonic triangle whisked him away somewhere, and I don't know where or why or when he's coming back."  
"Do you think this is bad?" I asked, my eyes widened.  
"Of course it is!" He said angrily, making me flinch. "And just when I was starting to trust him! I swear to god when I see him again..." He mumbled angrily to himself, and I went up to the room in the attic. I flopped onto my bed and Waddles climbed on with me, nuzzling my hand.  
"Oh Waddles, I'm so worried about him..."


	7. Chapter 7

Dippers POV:   
When the night fell, I asked Bill if we should go back to Gravity Falls now.  
"Why? Not having fun?" He asked, kissing my neck. I glared at him.  
"No, Bill, that's not it. I, I don't know, I mean if I was dreaming about that door so much, there has to be something I'm meant to do here. But, at the same time, I miss home, and Mabel and Grunkle Stan are probably freaking out." I rubbed my neck nervously and Bill took my hand, lacing my fingers with his.  
"Well maybe we should just stay, and see what happens. You know? Also... We can't really go back to Gravity Falls... Yet." I pulled away and stared at him, my eyes widening.  
"WHAT?!" I screeched. He laughed sheepishly.  
"Yeah, we have to find the door first, and it doesn't show up for three days after using it." He explained. I was furious.  
"SO WE ARE STUCK HERE FOR THREE DAYS UNTIL THE DOOR APPEARS, AND THEN WE ARE STILL STUCK HERE UNTIL WE FIND THAT DOOR?" I raged.  
Bill's eyes darted nervously to the right, and to the left.  
"Yes."   
"AND IT HAS TO BE THE EXACT SAME DOOR?"  
"Yes."  
I groaned loudly and dropped face down onto the sofa.  
"This sucks balls." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric.  
"Kinda like you, pinetree." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned my head and gave him a deadly glare. His grin faded and he looked down.  
"Sorry, besides, it was your idea to come here in the first place." He pointed out.  
"I know I know." I sighed. I sat up and Bill took the empty space next to me. He out an arm around me and traced circles on my shoulder with his thumb.  
I leaned into his chest and sighed, maybe being stuck here wouldn't be so bad, as long as it was just me and Bill...  
"HEY GUYS." The door flew open and Ria barged in.  
"Hi." Bill greeted, waving like he was swatting a fly.  
"Ey Dipper, what's up?" She said, sitting on the arm of the sofa, every other seat taken by Bill and myself.  
"Well, I just found out were gonna be stuck here for a while." I sighed.  
"Oh, well I'll make sure your time here in my world isn't horrible." She smiled kindly.   
"Yeah yeah that's great... Er... Ria." Bill said, I could tell he was thinking up an annoying nickname for her, like pinetree, or shooting star. She grinned.   
"Okay, well I have a guest room but it only has one bed." He grinned. "I think you two are okay with that though."  
I blushed deeply and Bill stifled a laugh.   
"It's just down the hallway and to the left." She was went into her room and was about to close the door when she glanced back and said, "oh, and have fun." She smiled slyly and shut the door.  
"Pinetree, you're blushing." He grinned. I shoved him playfully.  
"Why would she say that?" I asked, more out of shock than curiosity.  
"Pinetree, you don't get it, she's a yaoi fangirl.  
"But what's yaoi? And what's a fangirl?" I asked stressfully, this place is full of confusing terms, things are so much simpler in Gravity Falls."  
"Kid, things are supposed to be simpler in tv shows."  
"No," I shook my head, " We aren't just characters! Bill, we're real. Not here in this world, but back home we exist... Right?" He wrapped his strong arms around me and squeezed me gently.  
"Oh Pinetree..." He kissed me lightly in the cheek. i closed my eyes and breathed slowly. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom." He said, getting up. I stood up and he led me down the hallway and to the left. We entered the room, there a large window and a king sized bed. That was pretty much it. I sat on the bed, exhausted, from what, I didn't know. I was ready to lie down and sleep when Bill pulled me up to my feet. I was standing right in front of him, my face a few inches away from his.  
"Bill, noooo, I'm tired." I whined. He held me with both arms, and pulled me so that my chest was pressed against his. He had to look down directly to see me, he grinned slyly.  
"Bill, I'm tired, I don't have time for your shit."  
"Pinetree, I'm hurt." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.  
"Biiiiill...." I groaned. "What the fuck do you want?"  
"Don't use language on me, mister." He warned. I groaned in response. "Please Pinetree, I just want to be inside of you. I need to. Like, right now."  
I looked at him, his face, the eagerness in his eyes, I could sense his lust like it was a strong stench being emitted from his body. His body, god I wanted his body.  
"See..." He whispered. "You want it too."   
My face heated up. "No mind reading." I scolded him.  
"Pinetree...Please." He begged. He hesitated, "I'll do anything."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah..."  
I grinned. "Well now I know how desperate you are, okay fine we can do it."  
He gaped at me. "Are you serious, you were just TESTING me?"   
I laughed. "Your so cute when you're mad." Then I blushed. Bill just grinned and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away.  
"Okay, but lemme take a shower first."  
He groaned. "Please don't take too long." He pleaded impatiently. I grinned and headed off to the bathroom.  
Bill's POV:  
I sat on the large bed and bounced a little. I felt stupid for acting so desperate in front of pinetree, I mentally facepalmed myself. I was known for having no weaknesses, and I didn't, until I met him. I always acted bigger than him, stronger, more confident, I acted like he was just a small child pestering me. But inside, the kid drove me crazy. Every smile he shone at me, everytime he smirked at me, every delicate touch on my skin, made my heart race like no tomorrow. I used to think of the concept of love as something stupid, something humans just believed in. I didn't think it was real, but the second I laid eyes on Pinetree, god. I just wanted every inch of him for myself. But, I could never tell him that. I glanced at the door, wishing he would walk in, towel around his waist, his hair dripping wet. I ran my hands through my hair, it was messy, it always was. I sighed loudly.   
"PINETREE ARE YOU DONE YET?" I called out, impatiently. No answer.  
"PINETREE?" I tried again. No answer. "Jesus fucking Christ..."  
"CIPHER!" He shouted, "COME HERE, I NEED YOU!"  
"Oh my fucking- COMING!" I pushed myself off the bed and down the hall. I pushed open the bathroom door, steam whooshed out and blinded me.  
"Jesus, what did you- Shit." When the steam cleared I saw him standing there, dripping wet with nothing on, his whole body exposed except for his dick, which was covered with his hat that he was holding, and he had on the most devilish smirk I would never be able to master.  
"P-pinetree..." I stuttered out, taking in the sight, staring with hungry eyes.  
"Like what you see?" He purred. I stepped into the steamy room, smiling, and I shut the door behind me. I took his hat and threw it aside, gazing at his beautiful length. He placed his hands in my chest and spread open his palms, running his hands down the front of my shirt.  
"Mmmmm... These clothes need to go..." He demanded. He ripped open the buttons of my shirt and peeled it off, running his hands over my bare chest, feeling every area, like he couldn't get enough of my chest. I took his hands and brought them down to my pants. As if agreeing with what I wanted, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my pants and boxers, inhaling sharply, he pulled them both down at the same time, taking in the view.   
"Bill, you're hard." He said, breathless from all the steam. It was true, I had an erection. The younger teen got down on his knees and started sucking. I threw my head back.  
"Oh Pinetree..." I moaned. "Y-yes yes keep going- ah hah- don't stop..." I dug my fingers in his hair, grabbing it. I moved his head up and down, moaning louder. He hummed, sending vibrations through my member. I let out a low moan, moving his head faster. He pulled away, trying to gasp for air in the steam filled bathroom. I breathed heavily, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be inside him now. I pushed him down to the ground, he propped himself up on his elbows. I brought knees up to my waist, exposing his ass. I positioned myself and pushed my length into him. He let out a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut as I pushed it in deeper, his breaths quickening.   
"Ah- Bill... F-fuck..." He groaned. I thrusted my hips up and down, making him squeal and moan louder. I moaned and felt my member swell up.  
"Oh shit, Pinetree... I'm gonna cum..." It squirted out into the precious boy. He moaned, balling his hands into fists so tight, his knuckles turned white.  
"F-fuck Bill... Ah!"   
"Pine tree..." I hummed.  
"W-what?" He gasped.  
"Tell me you love me." I said softly.  
"I -hah- I love you..." He moaned.  
"Keep saying it." I demanded as I thrusted.  
"I love you Bill..." I thrusted harder.  
"Bill..." He moaned. "I- I love you, so much."  
I grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them up higher towards my waist, continuing to thrust.  
"I- fuck I can't even talk..." He groaned, slamming his hands on the tiled floor, making tight fists.   
"Keep saying it, Pinetree." I urged him, I stopped thrusting.  
"I love you, Cipher." He purred. As a reward, I thrusted, letting out moans from myself and the boy.  
"Bill... Bill stop." I obeyed.  
"What is it?" I pulled out my member, and he collapsed onto the floor.  
"I meant it, Bill." He said between gasps. "I love you, I really do."  
I leaned over him and kissed his collarbone.   
"I love you too, Pinetree."


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper's POV:  
Light came streaming in through the window and I stretched my arms, accidentally hitting Bill in the face. He flinched and fell off the bed.  
"PINETREE!" He scolded me, as he sat up and rubbed his back. I yawned and turned away from him, pulling the covers up higher. I heard him growling angrily. I felt the bed shake as he climbed back on. He laid down and wrapped an arm around my waist, he pulled me closer. Burying his face in my neck, I could feel his breaths on my skin.  
"Mmmm..." I moaned happily, cuddling up to him.  
"Pinetree, c'mon... Get up." He urged, I ignored him, turning around to face him. I opened my eyes half way and took in his face, I traced my finger down his jawline.   
"Pinetree, you have no idea how much I would love to stay in this bed with you, but we can't stay here all day." Ignoring him again, I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him close up against me, my cheek laid on his chest. He ran his hands through my hair, then moved them down to my back, rubbing it. It felt so nice. I breathed in the smell of his clothes, not wanting to leave, ever.   
"Pinetree, please, we don't have all day." He complained, still rubbing my back.  
"You have all of eternity." I mumbled sleepily.  
"But you don't." He pointed out.  
"I'd be fine spending the rest of my life like this..." I said, starting to doze off again.  
He sighed, as if finally giving in.   
"Bill..." I muttered. He didn't answer.  
"Bill..." I tried again. No answer.  
"Dollar Bill..." I began to shake him, he let out a snore. "Oh great, what did I do?" I sat up, shaking his body harder. "Biillll... Dorito man... Billlll!"   
He waved me away and turned over. I turned him back to face me, rolling him over, he kept his eyes shut.  
"Noooo, Bill I wanna cuddle..." I whined. Sighing in frustration, I laid back down on the bed. I turned my head and looked at him, his face, every detail of his heavenly face. His perfect lips, his nose, his eyes-god I loved his eyes, they were so blue. My gaze drifted back down to his lips. Well, as long as he was sleeping... I shifted my body closer to him, leveling my face with his. I leaned in and pressed my mouth on his soft lips. His eyes shot open.  
"Pinetree, what are you-" I cut him off by kissing him again. This time, he didn't pull away, instead held his lips against him for a few mere seconds, before the door swung open.  
"HEY GUYS HOWS IT GOING!!!" Ria shouted, interrupting the kiss.  
"Ummm, w-w-what?" I stammered, taken aback by her sudden appearance.  
"Hey, curls." Bill smirked.  
"What?" She said, confused, then realized. "Ooooh, good one, Bill." She said, running her hand through her curly hair. He grinned, showing off his beautiful teeth.  
"Hey, so I have coupons for Pizza Hut, let's head over there!" She chirped.  
"Pizza Hut?" I wondered out loud. Bill elbowed me.  
"That's sounds great." He replied. Ria nodded.  
"Get ready in half and hour." She said before leaving the room and shutting the door.  
"Half an hour..." He thought out loud, grinning slyly at me. I blushed. "What can we do in half an hour....?"  
I blushed deeper, knowing what he was thinking about.  
"No , Bill." I said firmly, "My back still hurts from yesterday," I blushed at the memory.  
His grin widened, his eyes shone, full of lust.  
"Jesus Bill, how many times do you want to fuck?" I asked exasperated.   
"Until you can't breath anymore."  
I scooted away awkwardly, but he pulled me back into his grasp.   
"I'm joking, Pinetree." He kissed my neck. I inhaled sharply, then relaxed.  
"But it's really nice being inside of you..." He whispered, and I could feel his lips moving in my neck. I stiffened, my face flushed.  
"I can tell, after all you're always so desperate to be." I said, grinning at my comeback.  
"You little-" Without hesitating, I smashed my lips against his. I hands reached for his hair, my fingers got tangled in the soft blonde locks. He pressed his lips harder against mine, digging into my teeth. I pulled away and ran my lips over my front teeth, I tasted blood.  
Bill noticed. "Oh Jesus, Pinetree, I'm so sorry." He apologized.  
"No no, Bill, I'm fine." I reassured him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt -we had slept in our clothes- and pulled him back to me, kissing him passionately. He rested one hand in the back of my neck, and one on my hip. I let go of his collar and ran my hands down his chest, down to the zipper of his pants. I hesitated, remembering that we had to leave soon. I lifted my fingers off his pants, laying them on his shoulders. I would get back to that later. I pulled my lips away from his to gasp for air and Bill's tongue slid into my mouth. I slipped my tongue past his into his own mouth, our tongues intertwining, sliding against each other. Finally I brought myself to pull away.  
"Bill," I gasped, "we...we should go now." He tried to kiss me again but I covered his mouth with my hand. He tried to pry my hand off but I pinned down his hands with my knees. He made muffled noises angrily against my palm. Then he licked me.  
"Hey!" I said angrily, pulling my hand away and wiping my palm on my shorts.  
"Heh. What's wrong Pinetree, you can handle my tongue on your mouth, but not your hand?" He shot that way too familiar devilish smirk at me. I glared at him, but smiled.  
He kissed me lightly and quickly, then pushed himself off the bed.   
"Okay, first thing's first..." He snapped his fingers and clean clothes appeared on our bodies, replacing the wrinkled ones we'd been wearing. I ran my hands over my shirts, feeling the soft clean fabric. Bill straightened his bow tie. When we walked out the room we ran into Ria.  
"Oh hey guys!" She said, looking up from her phone.  
"Umm, hey." I said awkwardly, "We're ready.."  
"Oh." She said, looking us over. "In those clothes?"  
I looked down at my clothes. "Whats wrong with our clothes?" I asked.  
"Well, you look like cosplayers... You need to blend in if you don't want to look suspicious. Here...." She grabbed our wrists, leading us to her room. The walls were painted black, and the walls were covered in posters, there were Gravity Falls posters, Billdip posters, posters of me, posters of Bill, posters of Mabel, a poster that said "Supernatural", and a bunch of drawings, probably done by her. There were pillows strung across the room, and music was playing on a stereo on her dresser. She dug around in her closet and pulled out a piled of clothes.  
"Okay! So I have a few clothes that you guys can wear, you look about my age, we should be the same size."  
"I am much older than you." Bill said tonelessly. She nodded.  
"Right, but you have the body of a seventeen year old." She pointed out.  
"And you look about sixteen, like me." She said to me.  
"Yeah I'm... Sixteen." I mumbled. She handed us the clothes, Bill held a shirt up like it was poisonous.  
"You want me to wear this? ARE YOU CRAZY?" He screamed.  
Ria didn't even flinch, she glared at him. "Wear the clothes." She pushed us out of her room and shut the door.  
Bill groaned loudly. "I don't wear these kind of things, I'm a demon for fuck's sake." He held up a navy blue t-shirt with a white tree printed on it. He pushed it in my face.  
"LOOK AT THIS SHIT, PINETREE!"   
"Jesus Bill, it's just a shirt... And it has a pine tree on it." Bill glanced at it. Groaning he pulled off his button down shirt and pulled on the pine tree t-shirt. I have to admit, he   
looked hot in it. It was a little bit tight against his skin, so it showed his fit and slender form. He picked a pair of dark red skinny jeans from the pile. He took off his pants and replaced them with the jeans, pulling them on. I stood back to look at him. Sweet Jesus, he looked amazing, so different, so not-bill-cipher ish. It was attractive as hell.   
"Okay Pinetree, your turn. God these clothes are killing me."  
I sifted through the pile, pulling out a light green short sleeved shirt and dark gray skinny jeans, I put them on and looked down at myself.  
"How do I look?" I asked Bill, insecure about the unfamiliar clothes against my skin.  
"You look hot, Pinetree." I blushed and Ria came out of her room, she gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.  
"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you guys, if it wasn't for your hats." She glanced at Bill's top hat and my blue baseball cap.  
"Ooooh nononono, sorry Curls, but you made me out on these stupid clothes, I'm not taking off my hat."  
"Lose the hat. Now." She demanded. He snapped his fingers reluctantly and the hat disappeared. He still looked amazing.   
"You too, Dipper."   
"W-what?" I grabbed my hat protectively, this hat was special to me, I'd had it for four years, also, it's what gave me Bill's nickname: Pinetree.   
"Sorry, Dipper." She said sympathetically. Bill snatched my hat and snapped his fingers, it disappeared into thin air.   
"My hat!" I cried.   
"Okay guys, let's go!" We left the house and headed off to Pizza Hut.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill's POV:  
I chewed on a slice of pizza, squirming in the tight booth. I kept glancing sideways at Pinetree, who sat next to me.   
"So, how's the food?" Ria asked.  
"It's fine..." Dipper said, chewing the food slowly.  
"I'd rather have something else in my mouth..." I teased Pinetree, he stiffened and nearly choked on his food. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Pinetree...." He blushed deeply, it gave me pleasure to see him this way, he was just unbearably cute when he was blushing and acting awkward.   
"Shut up." He muttered, and went back to his food.  
Ria was giggling uncontrollably and Dipper was blushing and trying to hide his face. I grinned at him.  
"Oh my god..." Ria muttered, she slid down in her seat and tried to not make herself visible.  
"What?" Dipper asked nervously. I tried to read her thoughts but they were racing around uncontrollably.   
"Shit shit shit shit, we have to go." She started to get up when a girl stopped at our table.  
"Well, look who it is..." The girl smirked, she tossed her shiny black hair back, and batted her long eyelashes. I looked back at Dipper, who was confused.  
"Ummm, hey... Frances." Ria said, sitting back down slowly. "What do you want?"  
She smiled, "Who are your friends?" She asked, winking at Dipper and I.  
"Wouldn't you like to know.." She said under her breath, gritting her teeth.  
"Well then, " She leaned an elbow on the table, getting way too close to me, she stared me in the eyes. "This one's cute." She giggled.  
"They're gay, Frances, just a little tip." Ria pointed out. Frances stood up straight again and grinned at us.  
"Yaoi couple, that's adorbs. Anyways, I'm gonna get my food." She walked away.  
"Who was that?" Dipper asked Ria as she slouched.  
"Well, I guess you can say she's my frenemy. We're both major fangirls though, but we have too many differences to be friends, it's complicated, you wouldn't care about the details." Frances came back and sat next to Ria on the other side of the booth. She squinted at Dipper and I.  
"You guys look SO FAMILIAR, but I can't... I can't recognize you. Have I met you before?" I shook my head. "Hmm, he looks a little like one of my ex boyfriends..." She thought out loud, pointing at Dipper. She kept staring at us and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. I glanced at Ria. She glanced back and shrugged.  
"You know... This one," She pointed at me, "could TOTALLY a cosplay as a human Bill Cipher, is that crazy?"  
"No, not at all." Ria said, trying not to laugh.  
"And it's mega crazy because the other one," She poked Pinetree's chest," Looks JUST like Dipper Pines!" Ria was practically dying from holding her laughs in.  
"And you said they were gay! And Billdip is like..." She made a gesture that I didn't quite understand, but Ria seemed to understand. She was trying so hard not to laugh, I snapped my fingers under the table and her lips were shut tight. She tried to open them but she couldn't, staring frantically at me for help, I just raised my eyebrows.  
Dipper rubbed his eyes, like this was just some crazy dream. But it wasn't, I of all people knew that the best.  
"Okay, listen Frances," I began, I snapped my fingers again and Ria's lips were unsealed. She gasped for air and glared at me again. I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
"Would you like to explain instead, Curls?" I asked her. She stiffened.  
"Curls? Wow, that's officially your new nickname, Ria." Frances laughed. Ria growled at me.  
"Okay okay, they're the real Bill and Dipper." She mumbled. Frances widened her eyes, then laughed.  
"Good one Ria, but that's impossible and Bill and Dipper don't wear those clothes."  
Ria sighed impatiently, "I gave them some clothes so they don't look like cosplayers."  
"This... This is crazy. Is this a joke?" She turned to Dipper and I. "Are you in on the joke too?"  
I shook my head calmly, Dipper was gripping his hat nervously.   
"I really wish it was." He muttered. I put my arm around his shoulder in comfort. He leaned into me, still frowning.   
Frances shook her head, unable to say anything.  
"Well, let's head back to my place." Ria declared, standing up and cramming the last slice into her mouth. I stood up and Dipper did the same.   
"Frances, you coming with?" She asked, getting out of the booth. Frances nodded and we walked out the door as I laced my fingers with Pinetree's, he smiled up at me and I grinned.  
Once we got back to Ria's house, she and Frances went to her room to obsess over stuff on the internet. I was alone with Dipper in the living room once more. I stared down at him and he crossed his arms.  
"This is still technically-" I cut him off and kissed him deeply. He flinched a little in shock, but let me kiss him and kissed me back. He pulled away and exhaled.  
"What was that for?" He asked, with a tone of curiosity more than anger.   
"You just look so nice and I wanted you to shut up." He blushed but smiled a little. He placed his hands on my chest.  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Cipher." He said in a low tone, looking at me seductively. I liked it. Raising my eyebrows, I leaned my face in close like I was going to kiss him, but instead my mouth hovered above his, nearly touching.  
"I'll be waiting in the bedroom." I whispered, feeling my voice vibrate off his lips and back to mine. I walked back to the guest room, glancing back at him and winking, he blushed and smiled. I entered the room we were sharing and I pulled off the stupid t-shirt I was wearing. I also ripped off the skinny jeans. I sighed happily, feeling better getting those ridiculous clothes off, and fell face first into the soft bed. Sighing again, the door swung open and Pinetree walked in.  
"Bill, can I ask you something?" He asked, looking down at the floor.  
"Sure, what is it?"   
"Well, I-" He looked up and saw me practically naked, his face flushed red and I saw his eyes shine with lust.  
"Yes?" I said, urging him to continue.   
"I... I umm..." He stuttered, unable to keep his eyes off of me, I noticed the front of his pants tightening.  
"What's wrong, Pinetree? Distracted?" I smirked and he blushed deeper.  
"N-no Bill, I just... Do you consider me your boyfriend or something?" He asked nervously. I scanned through his thoughts and knew he wanted me to say yes. The truth is, I hadn't thought about that. To me, Pinetree was just a teenage boy, but I knew I felt an undeniable love for him, I would look at him and feel like kissing him and protecting him from everything and everyone, like I'd do anything for him. I sighed. Was I ready for this? I nearly laughed out loud. Me? Bill Cipher? Couldn't handle this? I inhaled sharply.  
"Of course, Pinetree. You're special to me, I love you more than anything else humanly possible to love."   
He sighed of relief and grinned. "I love you too, Dorito man." He climbed onto the bed and made out with me, his hands all over my bare body.  
"Hey Bill, do you- WOAH." Frances walked in on Dipper with his tongue in my mouth and me with my hand in his pants.  
"Wha- Frances! Don't you knock?!" Dipper yelled, blushing. I just sat there, still refusing to take my hand out of the front of his pants. I moved my fingers and Dipper let out a moan.   
"Bill stop it!" He slapped my hand away, blushing harder. Frances just stood there in shock, eyes widened and mouth hanging open.  
"I- I.... Is this a bad time?" She stuttered.   
"Nope." I said nonchalantly, leaning back against the wall.  
"Well, every time I come over Ria has this game night thingy, so do you want to join?" She hesitated before adding. "Of course you don't have to, you can stay here." She grinned widely and squeezed her hands into fists, shaking them excitedly. "You can do your cute little thingy..."  
"I'm guessing she also ships billdip." Dipper whispered to me, I nodded. This was probably why Ria and Frances were still friends in a way.  
"She ships it more than ANYTHING." I heard Ria yell from down the hall.  
"How did she know what we were saying?" Dipper asked me. I shrugged.  
"I'm writing your lives, dude." Ria yelled at us again. "I know EVERYTHING."  
Dipper had no expression on his face. He looked like a duck. But in a good way.  
"Umm," Frances was still standing there. "So you guys finish what you were doing and join us in the living room later." She left and shut the door. I turned back to Dipper and raised my eyebrows seductively. He blushed and lunged for me, kissing me deeply. Kissing him back, I fell back into the bed and he laid on top me. I arched my back, grinding my erected member against his, he let out a low moan.  
"Ohhh, Bill... Bill keep going..." He gasped for air and I went faster.   
"Billl... Yes don't stop..." He kept moaning. I stopped and pressed my lips hard against his.  
"Mmm.." He still tasted like pizza. I let out a moan when he unexpectedly started grinding on me, it came out louder than I would have expected.   
"Ohhh, Pinetree... OHHH..." I moaned louder when he went even faster and harder. Oh it felt so good, I was gasping for air and moaning for him to keep going like no tomorrow. Jesus, he was good. I was afraid he'd grind my dick off. Then I heard loud squeals outside the door.  
"Pinetree, it tortures me to say this but stop for a second." I said to the younger teen. I got up and opened the door and two girls fell into the room, they had been leaning on the door. Dipper saw them and stiffened.  
"W-were you listening?!" He asked nervously. Ria and Frances giggled and nodded.  
"You two were getting nasty!" Frances smirked. Ria giggled at her comment.   
"Anyways, game night is starting. Wrap up and be in the living room in five." Ria demanded, grinning at us. She left and Frances followed.  
I kissed Dipper lightly and snapped my fingers, my own clothes reappearing on my body. I jumped off the bed.  
"Game time."


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper's POV:  
"TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!" Ria and Frances exclaimed when Bill and I walked in.  
"No, no, no, no way!" I shouted. Truth or dare? This game was endless torture and it made me wanna barf my eyes out.  
"Yes way!" Frances squealed, then got all serious. "Wether you like it or not." I sighed. Was this what life had become for me? This? Really? I sat down next to Bill, who was next to Frances.  
"Okay, I'm first!" Ria declared.She looked around at us, inspecting us all closely.   
"FRANCES, truth or dare?" She asked, grinning.  
"Hmm... truth. I start off easy."   
"Okay, do you think Bill's hot?" She grinned. I felt myself stiffen and glance at Frances.  
"Oh sure, he's hot...." She smirked. "He's hot for DIPPER!" Ria and Frances both doubled over laughing, Bill laughed and I forced a smile.   
"Okay," Frances said, "Dipper, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." I said, without thinking. Then I mentally slapped myself in the face. Why did I pick dare?  
"Hmmm," She was deep in thought, then a grin spread across her face. "I dare you to make out with Bill, RIGHT NOW." My face flushed red, and I slowly turned to Bill.  
He smirked and shrugged. I scoffed. "Ha, that's easy!" I laughed nervously. Leaning in I planted my lips on his and we held them there for a while. I pulled back, receiving loud fangirl squeals from the two girls. I blushed but before I could say anything, Bill was pulling me back into the kiss.   
"Umm... You guys can stop- OW!" Frances was saying when Ria elbowed her.  
"Let them be adorable." She said, smiling.   
"B-Bill," I pulled away long enough to say, "they're watching us."   
He pressed his tongue against my teeth, wanting entrance. Which I denied. He sighed, snapped his fingers and we disappeared from the living room and reappeared on the bed in the guest room. Now with our privacy, I let him slide his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body close to mine. His chest was pressed so directly on mine, I could feel it moving up and down as he breathed. He pulled off my shirt, exposing my torso. I inhaled sharply and he ran his hands on my skin.   
"Bill..." I gasped, "you know how many times we've done this?" He leaned back and looked at me, a questioning look on his face.  
"Every single time, it's just the same, over and over again. Does it ever get better?"  
He sighed,running his hands through his glamorous hair.   
"Is it... Too boring for you?" He asked me, looking away nervously.  
"N-no!" I rushed to say. "It's just that..." I sighed, at a loss for words.   
"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly, he cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my head up to meet his gaze.   
"I-I don't know. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen." I sighed nervously. It was true, ever since just a few hours ago, I'd had this sickening feeling that something awful was going to happen. Maybe I was just being stupid.  
"It's okay, Pinetree. Whatever it is, I'll be here for you." He smiled reassuringly and I grinned weakly. He pulled me into a hug, which surprised me, because he had said himself that he wasn't much of a hugger, but I liked it. I liked the comforting feel of his arms around me. He pulled away blushing. Blushing. BILL CIPHER was BLUSHING. And god it was cute. Using the word cute on him felt out of place, since he was such a tall, tough man. But he was just adorable, he looked so innocent and vulnerable, it made me want to kiss him all over. So I pulled his face to mine, kissing him deeply and passionately. The thing about kissing Bill Cipher, is he's always the one to pull away first, you never know when he's going to, but he always pulls away first. Somehow that gave me comfort, leaving decisions up to him. He pulled away and pushed himself off the bed. He leaned on the door, grinning at me. He started pulling off his shirt when the door swung open and he was pushed to the ground.  
"Hey!" He cried out in pain. Frances stood at the door. She looked at Bill sheepishly.  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She quickly helped him up. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"  
"Kind of." I said, pulling up the covers to hide my bare upper body.  
"Oh, sorry. Ria said to come to living room now. She said its urgent." She had on a serious face. Bill glanced at me, then nodded at Frances. I groped around the covers for my t-shirt and pulled it on. Bill picked me up and carried me bridal style off the bed and into the living room. I blushed a little but didn't complain. When we got to the living room he set me down on the sofa and sat next to me. Ria was pacing around in circles.  
"Ria, what's wrong?" Bill asked her.   
"Something bad." She said, without stopping to pace. "Someone hacked into my fanfiction account somehow, they're changing the story, completely rewriting the script. I can't change it. Every time I try to delete a part my laptop crashes." She sank into the sofa, burying her face in her palms. "I-I don't know what it is, or how to stop it. I'm so sorry, you guys." Frances set a hand on her shoulder.  
"Ria, are you sure it's not just a virus?" She asked.  
"I'm sure, computer viruses don't do these kind of things. Someone is doing this on purpose." She said. I felt my heart skip a beat. This was exactly what I was feeling, I knew there was something bad about to happen.  
"How can we stop it?" Bill asked nervously, "We might never get home, our lives depend on that story."  
Ria grabbed at her hair stressfully. "I know, but I don't know how to stop this. I'm so sorry guys."  
Something washed over me at that moment, I think it was the look in Bill's eyes. The worry, the concern of getting me back to Gravity Falls safely.  
"We can find a way." I said, standing up. Bill looked up at me. "We could work together, we'll find out what's behind this whole thing. I'm determined to."  
Bill's eyes shone at me, filled with hope. He stood up and took my hands, our eyes locked. He grinned. Frances stepped in and smiled.  
"Yeah, we can do this!" Frances exclaimed. Ria pushed herself off the couch.  
"It's worth trying." She said, smiling.  
"When do we start?" I asked her, sitting back down.  
"Now." She walked to the front door and took out her keys. "Everyone in the car."  
"You have a car? Nice." Bill said, following her.  
"W-wait, right now?" I stuttered. Frances put a hand on my back, guiding me to the car.  
"It'll be fine, Dipper. You trust us, right?" She smiled at me and I managed a smile back.  
I nodded. We piled into Ria's car and she turned on the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and down the road.  
"Where are we going anyway?" I asked her. I was sitting in the backseat next to Bill, Frances occupied the passenger seat.  
"Well first we're going to Starbucks because it's nearly midnight and I can't even open my eyes. Need my coffee." She said, pulling into the parking lot next to a Starbucks. The four of us went in, ordered drinks, and sat down. Bill just got plain black coffee, Ria got a frappucino with a lot of whipped cream, Frances got something similar, except her's was chocolate, and I didn't usually drink coffee so I just ordered a smoothie. (Yay smoothies!!!) Bill drank his whole cup in one swallow, he chugged it down so easily and I thought about it burning it throat as I watched him and I winced. I drank my smoothie slowly while Ria and Frances pulled out their straws and sucked off the whipped cream on them. I glanced at Bill and he was looking at something. I followed his eyes and he was staring out at the parking lot, but I didn't see anything. He was staring so intently, so he couldn't be just hallucinating something there. I tapped his shoulder and he flinched.  
"Everything alright?" I asked him, a worried expression on my face. He nodded quickly, taking my smoothie and stealing a sip.  
"I- I'm fine." He said quickly, averting his gaze on the empty parking lot.  
But I knew something wasn't fine.


	11. Chapter 11

???'s POV:  
I stepped out of the door, drenched in blood from the battle I had just been fighting. That other demon had never stood a chance, he was wrong to mess with me. The long sword in my left hand, stained with blood, disappeared when I snapped my fingers. In my right hand, I held the heart of Almoy, the demon I just beat in battle. He wasn't important, though. I threw down his heart and it left splatters of red on the grass. Holding up my arms in the shape of an X, I closed my eyes and began to glow red. When the glowing stopped, the blood had been drained from my clothes, and I dropped my hands to my sides once again. I ran my hands through my long brunette hair, snapping my fingers, they were automatically tied up into a neat bun. I was dressed in mostly dark red and black, the colors that suited me best, because of the dark red, colored of blood. I was one of the most powerful demons to ever exist, I held infinite power, I was strong, undefeated, and most of all, I was perfect. I had a perfect body, perfect hair, I wore all the best clothes a demon could afford, I handled a sword so naturally you'd think I was born with one in my hand. I'd fought demons all over the universe of dreamscapes, but now... Now I wanted something different. There was one demon I'd had my eye on for a very long time, one just as perfect as me. And now that I had him in the most vulnerable place, the real human world, I had him just out of my grasp. I snapped my fingers and a large hovering orb appeared in front of me, I looked into it and saw exactly who I was looking for.  
Bill Cipher.

Bill's POV:

It was midnight, we were at Starbucks. I stared intently at the parking lot, I had seen a faint glow of red. It was only for a few seconds, but I never hallucinate. Dipper tapped me on the shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly, I decided not to tell him what I saw, he had enough going on at the time, we all did.   
"Everything's fine, Pinetree." I told him, but I could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't believe me. I tuned back to the parking lot but the glow was gone, then suddenly a white door appeared in its place. I jumped back and everyone look at me.  
"Bill, is something wrong?" Ria asked, furrowing her eyebrows.   
"I think the door is back!" I exclaimed, squinting at the door, it looked just like the one we used to get here. But, how is that? It hadn't been three days yet.  
"Really?" Dipper said excitedly. I pointed at the door, maybe it got back early. I grinned at Dipper but my smile faded when I saw him frowning.  
"What?"   
"There's nothing there." He said, sitting back. But it was right there! I looked at the parking lot, it was still there.  
"Don't you guys see it?" I asked frantically. They all shook their heads no. But how? I squinted harder, looking at the design scratched into the door, I gasped. It wasn't our door. There was a heart and an arrow scratched into the wood, not a cane and top hat. Whoever summoned the door had to be extremely strong, those doors were too powerful to be turned invisible. Only I could see it, as another demon. I searched through my mind, there was only one demon powerful enough to handle all that power. She was the demon that everyone feared and loved. I never cared much for her, but if she was here, this whole dimension was going to hell. Literally.   
"Umm, okay..." Frances said, frowning, "Ria and I are just gonna head to the bathroom and freshen up." They got up and left. I saw the door open and a figure emerge from it, he looked around and set her gaze on me. I felt a jolt go through my body. If it was me she was looking for, I couldn't be recognized. I snapped my fingers and those horrible modern clothes appeared on my body, my regular clothes fell to the floor. I stuffed them in Pinetree's arms.  
"Go put these in the car." I demanded.  
"But-" he protested.  
"Now." He stood up and left the coffee shop right when the other demon entered. I noticed she'd taken time to change her appearance as well. Instead if her usual mini skirt and trench coat, she had on black shorts over dark red leggings, black fur boots, and a dark red hoodie with a black broken heart design on it. She sashayed over to our table, which was empty except for me. She took the seat in front of me.  
"Bill Cipher. We meet again." She smiled slyly.  
I scoffed under my breath. "What do you want, Jonelle?"  
She grinned, revealing her perfectly white teeth, sharp like a wolf's.   
"You still remember my name," She pointed out, "I'm touched."   
I rolled my eyes, how could I forget, she was such an annoying bitch to me.  
"Is that so?" I looked up to meet her gaze and she smiled slightly, I could see her soul right through her eyes, cold hearted and cruel.  
"Why are you here?" I asked. I sat back, glaring at her.  
She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, until we were directly face to face. I tried to scoot back but she snapped her fingers and held me in place, I couldn't budge. She was so close I could feel her eyelashes brush against my face when she blinked.   
"I'm here to win what should have been rightfully mine one thousand years ago." She grabbed the front of my shirt and stared me right in the eyes.  
"Your heart."


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper's POV:  
I dumped Bill's clothes in Ria's car, sighing. Something was up. Why would Bill say he saw the door if nothing was there? I mean, Bill wasn't the most truthful person I knew, but he wouldn't lie about that. It got me worried, I took off my hat and ran my hands through my hair nervously. Is this really all my fault? If we get stuck here I'm to blame? It's all my fault. I felt something inside me snap, I bent over painfully, hyperventilating. This was all my fault. Then another, it felt like something stabbing my from the inside. I crumbled to the ground, I balled my hands into fists, clutching my stomach. What was this pain? Where was it coming from? I squeezed my eyes shut, my fingernails digging into my palms. Then just as suddenly as the excruciating pain appeared, it was gone. I gasped for air, stricken by the sudden relief. Getting up weakly, I stumbled back into the Starbucks, regaining my balance. I saw Ria and Frances on the other side of the coffee shop, we walked to each other and I smiled. Turning to our table, i felt my heart skip a beat. There was a girl, looking about Bill's age, sitting face to face with Bill, their faces nearly touching. I was suddenly speechless, my mouth hung open but I couldn't force any sounds out.  
"Bill!" Ria finally broke the silence. "What are you doing, who is this?"  
Bill glanced at us, but didn't move away. Why didn't he move away? The girl, who was wearing all red and black, sat back in her chair and glanced at us. She waved her hand and Bill fell back into his chair.   
"The question is, who are you?" She asked us, looking at her nails, which were painted black. "Did you all get lost on your way to slut town?"  
I clenched my hands into fists and Ria and Frances shot deadly glares at her. Who was this sassy bitch, anyways? Why was she with my boyfriend? All the questions running in my mind started to hurt my head.  
"No," Ria said, keeping her cool, "we're his friends."  
She let out a short sarcastic laugh. I took a chance to actually look at her, she was in a word, perfect. I felt my heart sink. Perfect, just like Bill, probably why he would even consider talking to her.  
"Well you better step away from him, because he's taken." Frances snapped at her.  
"Really, by who?" She asked Frances, smiling evilly, "You or the other ugly one?"  
Ria and Frances both glanced at me and I shoved my hands into my vest pockets.  
The lady gasped. "Him?" She said incredulously, pointing at me. She eyed me like I was something revolting.  
"Bill, you never told me you were GAY!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. So he hadn't even bothered to tell her that he had a boyfriend. Jesus, this was just getting worse and worse.   
"Well, it won't matter. Because you and him are done, it's you and me now! She said happily to him.  
WHAT? I looked at Bill, on the verge of tears.  
"Bill, is this true?" I asked him, holding back my tears. Had he been cheating on me? For how long?  
Bill turned to me, staring into my eyes, he was about to say something when the woman glared at him. He just looked away. I felt tears stinging my eyes, I tried as hard as I could not to let them fall, it was starting to hurt.  
"H-how could you lie to me? Bill, you said you loved me, you said I was special to you." I pushed out the words, my voice starting to crack.  
"I guess you're happier now with someone as perfect as you, huh?" I continued, starting to feel angry. "I was never good enough for you, right?" Giving up, I let tears stream down my face. I couldn't even look at him, just sitting there and not saying a thing, I closed my eyes, tears stained my face. I felt arms close around me, pulling me into a hug. I opened my eyes, wanting to see Bill hugging me, but it was just Ria and Frances.   
"Oh come on..." An annoying voice scolded, that bitch. "Just leave, you all look pathetic." She spat at us. I glared at Bill and stormed out the Starbucks. Ria and Frances followed, turning back to flip them off. We piled into the car and Ria stepped on the gas angrily and we sped off. I sat in the back, alone this time, hugging my knees against my chest and sobbing quietly. Why would he do this to me? Why?  
Bill's POV:  
I watched as Pinetree glared at me and left, so much hatred and hurt in his eyes. Finally Jonel snapped her fingers and I was able to talk again. I bolted for the door, shouting.  
"PINETRRE! PINETREE COME BACK, IM SO SORRY!" But Ria's car was already too far away for any of them to have heard me. I buried my face in my palms, trying to hold back sobs. He was gone. How would I ever explain this to him? He would never forgive me. All those things I said, that I loved him, that he was special to me, they were all true. They would always be true. But I would probably never get another chance to tell him any of those things again. I looked up and through my blurry vision I saw Jonelle smiling at me. I lunged at her, prepared to beat the crap out of her.   
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, but with a simple wave of the hand, she held me in mid air, positioned to throw a punch.  
"You poor poor thing..." She said, smiling without a hint of pity or sympathy. I growled at her.   
"I'll never find anyone I love as much as Pinetree." I said sadly to myself.  
"Then don't, " Jonelle cupped my chin in her hand, I tried to shake her off but I couldn't budge. "You've got me. Bill, we're perfect for each other, can't you see?" I couldn't. I would never see me with anyone other than Dipper. My hate for Jonelle burned more than it ever had before. This was cruel behavior, even for a demon.  
"Let me go, Jonelle... Or else I'll-"  
"You'll what, Bill? Face it, I'm stronger than you, I'm better than you, and without your precious Pinetree, you're practically nothing."  
I couldn't say anything to that, it was true and she knew it. We both did. She dropped her hand from my face and snapped her fingers. I fell from my frozen state to the ground and quickly pushed myself back up. She walked off and I watched her.  
"That's it? You're just gonna leave me? Okay." I shrugged and Jonelle stopped, turned around and looked at me.  
"You're supposed to be following me." She pointed out, putting a hand on her hip. I scoffed. "And why would I do that?"  
"Because, you obviously can't go back to Ria's house," she said 'Ria' like it gave her a bad tasted in her mouth,"you can't go to a hotel because you have no money, and you can't go back to Gravity Falls without that stupid door, so you're coming with me." I sighed and rolled my eyes, she was right, once again. I was forced to follow her, she led me to dark red sports car with black designs running down the sides.  
"Is everything you own black and red?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat.  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course." She said, putting in the car keys. I scoffed. The car smelled like smoke and leather, I ran my hand along the smooth car seat. It was a very expensive car.  
"Nice car," I said, Jonelle smiled, "it'd be a shame if something happened to it." I smirked. She shot a glance at me.  
"Don't get any ideas, I could kill you in a second, along with your ugly friends and your pathetic gay boyfriend."  
"Don't insult them like that." I warned, raising up a fist.  
"Oh please." She scoffed, she waved her hand in the air and I felt an invisible force slap me in the face.  
"Hey!" I complained, rubbing my cheek.   
"And I can go ten times harder if you don't watch that smart mouth of yours." She turned back to the road. I stared out the window, thinking about Dipper. I'm so sorry, Pinetree. I let you down. I love you.


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper's POV:  
I fell face first into the bed when we got back, I breathed in the smell of the sheets, which smelled like Bill. I slammed my fist on the pillows when I was reminded of him. I still loved him, someone like Bill was hard to let go of. If I thought a lot about him when we were together, then now my mind must have been overflowing with thoughts of him.  
All our memories replayed in my head, every "I love you", every kiss, every exchanged smile. I wiped tears off my face with the covers. I was too weak to deny anything, I just accepted the pain and cried into the pillows, staining the pillowcase with tears.  
"Why, Bill? Why did you do this to me?" I cried to myself. I felt so small, so helpless, so pathetic. It was an endless aching in my chest. I heard a knock on the door.  
"Go away." I shouted, wiping off more tears. Despite me telling them to go away, the door opened and Ria and Frances sat on the bed beside me.  
"Dipper, are you okay?" Ria asked me gently.  
"Of course he's not," Frances said to her, "look at him, the poor little thing."  
"Dipper, we checked on the story, and there's something you should know." Ria said. I immediately jolted up.   
"What is it?" I asked eagerly.  
"Whoever is writing the story now obviously doesn't want you and Bill together... They wrote it themself, 'With Bill away from that pinetree kid, he was all mine' it's in the fanfiction!"  
"Do you think the person behind this is the girl we saw at Starbucks?" I asked.  
Frances's eyes widened. "That makes so much sense!" She exclaimed, "Maybe she just wants to get Bill, and to do so she found a way to control your lives through this fanfiction, and wrote it so that she stole Bill away!"  
"Frances you're a genius!" Ria squealed. "Bill probably still loves you!"  
I welled up with tears, not sad ones, happy ones. Bill hadn't betrayed me after all! But I'd walked right out of that coffee shop, not even looking back, who knows what that other girl could've done with him by now?   
"We need to find him!" I said.  
"No problem, now that we know who's writing the story, we just check it and see where she went, she'd have to have written it down." Ria explained.  
"LETS GO GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!" Frances shouted grinning, she grabbed us all in a group hug and we ran back into the car.  
Jonelle's POV:  
With Bill away from that Pinetree kid, he was all mine.   
I grinned and turned off my laptop, now with a way to control them both, I was unstoppable. I had Bill in my secret lair, and by secret lair, I meant a beach house I'd rented for the week. That was all the time I would need to win Bill's love. I went to the bedroom I had Bill staying in and entered without knocking.  
"How's my favorite demon?" I said in a cheery voice.  
"I hate you." He said, sprawled across the bed.  
"No need to be so rude." I scolded him, sitting next to him on the large bed. I traced his jawline with my finger, smiling at him.  
"It's just you and me, Cipher. You, me, and our deep love for each other."   
"I will never love you." He spat at me, "I'll never even remotely like you."  
I scowled, he just wasn't ready to admit his feelings for me. And if he never did, I would just have to force it. I would be ready.   
"He's not coming for you, Cipher." I said, glaring at him, "you can't just wait here forever. Besides, what can he give you that I can't? I have money, power..."  
"He gave me better sex than you could ever amount to." He muttered.  
"Excuse me?" I said, shocked. So he preferred gay sex over whatever he could do with me? Maybe this would be harder than I thought.  
"If you're not gonna help me, then at least leave me alone." He muttered. I didn't move from my spot on the bed.  
"Why are you still here?" He said, annoyed.  
"I just..." I took a few deep breaths, Jesus it was hot in here. I slid off the jacket I was wearing, revealing a black t-shirt with a red J on it. Bill glanced at me and widened his eyes.  
"Your arms!" He exclaimed. Oh shit, I forgot about that, my arms were completely covered in cuts and scratches and bruises from battles. I rubbed them.  
"I-it's really nothing." I said, looking down. Demons couldn't be hurt physically, but this was my only weakness, as a consequence for having so much power.  
"Are they only on your arms?"   
I scoffed. "Of course not." I snapped my fingers, my leggings disappeared, revealing bigger bruises and deeper cuts.  
"I don't usually feel the pain." I said, still trying to act tough, but it was a lie, I always felt it when the other struck me, I just fought through the pain.  
"Wow." Bill whispered, looking at all my injuries, bruises layered over each other, cuts overlapping, so many just building up over the years, through several battles, they never healed. I removed a choker I was wearing, showing a deep cut on my neck, still bleeding.   
"This one is most recent," I said, touching it and flinching, "when Almoy aimed for my heart but I threw him off, and he sliced right through my neck."   
"There is one way I could heal you... " He said slowly. I lifted my head, widening my eyes hopefully.  
"There is?"   
His face flushed, "I can heal injuries by kissing them." He went for the one on my neck and I freaked out letting out a small hardly audible moan. He pulled away and I reached for my neck, I only felt smooth skin, no cut, no bruise, no blood.  
"I- Thank... You." I said quietly. He nearly smiled, then frowned and fell back onto the bed.  
"Can you leave now?" He said angrily, turning away from me. Still rubbing my healed neck, I smiled and left the room.  
Dipper's POV:  
"Faster, Ria!" Frances screamed over the sound of the wind coming through the open windows. Ria sped down the highway.  
"What's your fucking hurry?" She shouted back.  
"Just drive!"  
We finally arrived at where the girl had written to be her secret lair. It wasn't a secret lair, it was a beach house.  
"Wow, nice place." Ria said in awe, taking in the large fancy house.  
"Come ON." Frances urged, grabbing our wrists and dragging us to the front door, I tried my best to keep up with her. She pounded on the door.  
"YO WOMAN OPEN UP!" She shouted. I didn't do anything, I was just so nervous. What did she even want with Bill? The door opened by itself, creaking. Frances and Ria stormed in, I followed.  
"Umm, hello?" I called out nervously.  
"Stop stressing, Dipper." Frances said, putting an arm around me. "After all, she's just a girl, it's not like she has supernatural powers."  
"I would think twice about that." Said a loud feminine voice that came from everywhere.  
"W-where are you?" I shouted. She responded with a creepy laugh that gave me shivers.  
A large red glow shot down from the ceiling and a large puff of black smoke followed. A figure emerged from it. It was the lady who was sabotaging the story, the lady we saw at Starbucks, except now she was wearing a dark red mini skirt, a black trench coat with a red J embedded in it, long black snake skin boots, and black gloves.  
"Hello mortals." She grinned, revealing sharp white teeth. "I don't believe I ever introduced myself. My name is Jonelle, demoness of power, strength, immortality, and perfection."   
She was a demon? That explained a lot, now.  
"WHERE'S BILL, YOU SNEAKY WHORE?!" Frances screeched.  
"Why would you care, after you walked out on him last night?" She asked calmly, grinning again.  
"That was all your fault!" Ria shouted at her. "Bill belongs to Dipper, not you!"  
"What did you do with him?" I asked angrily, balling my hands into fists.  
She just laughed at us. I felt like punching her in her perfect little face.   
"It's too late anyways, he already loves me!" She grinned, putting her hands on her hips.  
"T-that's not true!" I shouted at her. "You're just forcing it, you're writing all this in the story!"  
She glared at me, walking towards me slowly.  
"How do you know... About the story?" She asked slowly, staring me in the eyes, I saw a faint glow of red in her eyes for a split second.  
"I... I..." Suddenly I couldn't speak, I felt my throat tightening, she was strangling me without even touching me, she raised her hand. The higher she raised her hand, the tighter the invisible hold around my neck got. Suddenly a figure came in from the side, pinning her to the ground.   
"What the hell are you doing?" The figure hissed at her.  
"Bill!" I shouted happily, he turned to me and his scowl faded, he smiled and got up.   
"Y-you're okay!" I exclaimed as he approached me, grinning.  
"You're okay, too." He said, I was on the verge of tears.  
"Pinetree, I- I'm so sorry. You have no idea." He said sadly, taking my hands.  
"No Bill, it's not your fault, Jonelle hacked into Ria's fan fiction account, she changed the story! It's all-" He stopped me, putting a finger on my lips.  
"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, a tear streamed down my face. He grabbed my face gently with his hands and kissed me. It never felt so good to kiss him. I started sobbing as I kissed him back and even he let out some tears.   
"Can demons even cry?" I heard Ria ask Frances.  
"Oh, who cares?!" She said happily. "Frenemy hug?"  
"Frenemy hug!" They giggled and sobbed as they embraced each other.  
Bill finally pulled away from our kiss and smiled down at me.  
"I really do love you, Pinetree." I smiled.  
Then I heard Jonelle groaning, I looked back at her, she was pushing herself up.  
"This isn't over!" She screamed. Snapping her fingers, a black laptop appeared in her hands. She positioned her finger over one of the keys.  
"If I push this button, the whole story will be deleted!" She said, grinning like a maniac. "You two will never find each other! You will die right here in this pathetic world, you will never meet, you will never even exist!" She laughed evilly.  
"No!" Ria and Frances screamed at her, they tried to run to stop her, but Jonelle held them in place with a mere wave of her hand.  
"Jonelle, don't do this!" Bill yelled at her. She just laughed.  
"Blame this all on yourself, Cipher!"   
"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
Her finger collided with the keyboard.


	14. The Next Life

Dipper walked down the crowded streets of the city. He walked into a small book store, suddenly washed over with the cold air conditioning. He looked at one of the shelves, reading the titles on the book spines. When he turned around he bumped into another person. The other person's books that he had been holding fell to the ground. Dipper quickly helped him pick them up.  
"Jeez, I'm so sorry I-" Dipper looked up, suddenly stricken by his appearance. He was a tall man, about Dipper's age. He had blonde hair that fell over one of his shining blue eyes.  
He bent over to pick up one of the books and their eyes locked.  
"I'm Bill." He said, holding out his hand. He grinned, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth.  
Dipper blushed and smiled back. He took Bill's hand and shook it.  
"I'm Dipper."  
They stood there, smiling at each other, blushing and not letting go of each other's hands, feeling an instant connection.   
You never lose the ones you love the most.

A note from Calaxia:   
Hi readers, thank thank thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! There will be a sequel to Obsessed with dreaming about you. In the sequel, Bill and Dipper meet in their next lives and they find out about their history, how Dipper was from Gravity Falls, Bill was a demon, etc. This story and the sequel are also on my wattpad: calaxia_fangirl


End file.
